


Mistletoe

by the9thangel



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Crushes, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, One Shot, Slice of Life, idk man i just wanted to write the boys i hate typing out these tags LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the9thangel/pseuds/the9thangel
Summary: Maguro heads over to the S.S. Tetra to set up Christmas decorations with Tee.
Relationships: Maguro Sasaki/Tee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> i am back with more bad self indulgent writing!! and this time its a short drabble with a rushed ending omg!! :0  
> there's a million other things i had to do other than write this because this has been the busiest month of my life but i threw it together quickly anyway,, i don't love it but i like magutee so! here!!

Putting up Christmas decorations had to be the most serotonin-filled activity, Maguro always thought. Beautiful lights and colors and great music; it was always a steadfast tradition. Well, in his house, at least.

Now, on a spaceship lightyears away from Earth? Different story.

As Maguro placed his Puyos to make a whopping 20 chain, he grabbed hold of two big boxes of old Christmas decorations as the chain began to fall, silently praying in his head that it was enough to miraculously land him right in the S.S. Tetra in the middle of space.

And, as if the Gods of Fate of were on his side, he landed straight there, boxes in tow, faced with the crystal white ship and windows reflecting infinite stars. The rest of the crew mates were doing their own responsibilities at the moment, as the Tetris King had explained, leaving Maguro and Tee all to themselves.

"So...what exactly is this stuff, anyway?" Tee asked tilting his head like a puppy as he pulled out a twinkly red strip of garland, stretching it out.

Maguro giggled. "It's Christmas decorations! For the holiday, remember? You use it to give your house some festivity, y'know? ★"

Tee tightened his lips, his fingers still twirling through the garland. "Not really..."

"It'll make sense eventually, ★" Maguro shrugged. He pulled one of the boxes closer to him and opened up its flaps. "Here, we can start with this! You've heard of a Christmas tree, right? ★"

"Can't say I have..."

Maguro pulled out a medium sized box with a picture of a clearly fake pine tree on it. "It's a pine tree you put ornaments on and put presents under on Christmas Day! I explained that already, didn't I? ★"

Tee put a hand on his chin, nodding as his eyes glazed over the box. "You did, if I recall correctly."

"Yup! That's what this is for. It's kinda small and not a real tree, but it works, ★" Maguro said, standing up straight as he took the pieces of the tree out of the box. "You gonna help me put this together or what? ★" Maguro smiled.

"R-right," Tee stuttered before getting up and picking up a piece of the tree that Maguro had laid down. He felt the pines briefly prick his palms through his gloves. He had never felt anything like it.

"You space out quite a bit for a space navigator, ★" Maguro commented, having snapped two pieces of the tree already. A smug smile was on his face.

The smile made Tee feel the heat rise to his cheeks. "M-my apologies!" He got out, snapping the tree piece with another piece close by. It seemed to fit well enough to him. He handed it to Maguro so he could finish putting it together, observing how the stout tree stood once completed. It was just a tad bit shorter than him.

Maguro set it down on the floor proudly. "And there ya have it! There should be some ornaments in this box, too, ★" he said, kneeling back down to rummage through the box.

Tee messed with the hems of his right glove, then spoke up, crossing his arms and peering into both boxes. "Well, is there anything I can do to help?"

Maguro looked up at him, shooting him a toothy grin at his attempt to be helpful. He then looked around the lobby of the ship. "Hm...tell ya what. You can work on putting some ornaments on the tree and I'll hang up the other stuff around the ship. Sound good? ★" Maguro smiled.

Tee softly smiled back. "I can handle that."

Maguro pushed the box of ornaments toward Tee while he moved over to the other box filled with garlands, lights, wreaths, and stockings. Even though Maguro through the decorations together somewhat haphazardly, it came along together pretty well.

Plus, it was just to get the message across: he wanted to share one of his favorite holidays with Tee, who had recently become all the more comfortable around him, more than he had ever seen around anyone else (though, he didn't want to brag). Decorating was always fun with his family and friends, and he wanted to spread the joy to someone else very dear to him that he had the pleasure of meeting.

And the rest of the Tetra Crew, of course. They were all dear to him.

Maguro shook his head, then took out the piece of red garland and glanced around the ship, trying to find a good place for it. Eventually, he settled for lining it along a meeting table.

He looked back at the space explorer as he did so; Tee had a shiny red ornament in one hand and a white one in the other. He was eyeing the red one carefully, eyes flicking back and forth between a fake branch and the ornament. He looked deep in thought as he carefully reached out to loop the ornament's string around the branch.

Maguro couldn't help but smile at Tee's cautiousness and continue to look on in adoration. Though, he had to pull his eyes away. He had work to do, too.

Maguro took his time in deciding where garlands should drape, where wreaths should hang, and there were even some small pine tree statues in the box that he took on in placing them on tables in such. Doing so, he wished he could pay Ess a visit to overly decorate her navigation station with some Christmas joy. She would call him an annoyance, but at least it would be in the Christmas spirit.

Still, when deciding to do this, he mainly had Tee on his mind. They had been growing close lately, and he wanted to show him something new.

After a few decisive placements around the lobby, meeting room, and planetarium and such, Maguro had nearly emptied his box, glee filling him. It really felt like home, doing this, like tradition. He hoped Tee felt the same.

Though, it was a completely foreign concept to the boy, after all. Tee seemed very confused by it all over the phone ("What's a Santa?"), but Maguro had tried to explain the best he could. Maguro was sure he would get used to it eventually. He would help him, anyway.

As he started to walk back to his box with a pep in his step, he noticed the box wasn't completely empty: inside lay one last piece of gold garland, and under it, just barely visible, a classic (and plastic) red and green mistletoe with an adhesive hook on it.

At the sight, Maguro could feel his face grow slightly hot. _How did this get in here, anyway?_ he thought. He looked up at Tee, who had a focused look on his face and had only placed a few ornaments so far and was far from done. He thought he could feel his cheeks grow a bit warmer. _He's overthinking this, isn't he?_ Maguro thought, smiling.

Maguro held the mistletoe softly in his hand, glancing up at Tee every so often.

"Maguro? How does this look?"

Tee's chime in made Maguro loosen his focus on the mistletoe in his hand. He quickly put it behind his back, then eyed Tee's decoration of the small tree; he hadn't put much on it, just a few stray ornaments and one strip of silver tinsel. Though, Maguro could tell he really tried.

Maguro smiled warmly. "Lookin' good, Tee! ★"

Tee smiled back sweetly, almost bashfully if Maguro's eyes didn't deceive him, humming to himself as he continued to decorate the tree with the ornaments he had left in the box. Maguro couldn't tell if he was totally joyful, maybe more relaxed than anything, but it still made him proud and made his heart swell.

He pulled out the mistletoe from behind him, looking back down at it.

It was dumb and it may turn out to be the most embarrassing moment of his life, but...it couldn't hurt to try, right?

A now confident smile on his face, Maguro bounced up from the floor and looked around for a pristine spot to hang the small, plastic plant. Maguro eyed the small, dead-end opening to his left, then started walking over.

There was a wreath on the back wall at the end of the small opening that he had hung up not too long ago. Maguro ripped off the adhesive sticker on the hook of the mistletoe, then stood on his toes as gracefully as he could to place it above him.

He stuck the hook onto the polished, practically glowing ceiling of the starship; the mistletoe dangled at the force.

Maguro glanced over at Tee once more, then thought to himself. Now, how was he going to get Tee to stand over here? Maybe he should have just dangled it over their heads and just...

 _Nah, this'll be more fun_ , Maguro thought, a grin on his face.

In the midst of this conflict of this already ambitious plan, an idea shoved its way into Maguro's head. He turned to face the wreath, then took it off from where he had hung it, stepping out of the doorway a bit.

"Hey, Tee? Can you give me a hand? I'm not sure where to put this, ★" Maguro lamented, fake concentration on his face.

Tee turned, his hands still on the branch of a tree. "I'm not entirely sure what that is, but..." he started, glazing his eyes over the room, then suggested, "how about over there?" He finished, pointing to a nearby window- _away_ from the tiny room and its mistletoe.

Maguro twisted his lips, not letting his wracking brain show on his face. "Hm...I was thinking more so over _here_. Why don't you take a look? ★"

"But didn't you ask me where to put it?"

Maguro grinned sheepishly, quickly running a hair through his bangs. He didn't think that part through. "Well...I think it'll look better over here, I just need an opinion on it, y'know? ★"

The excuse seemed to persuade Tee enough, as he put the ornaments he was currently holding back into the box and began to walk over.

Maguro walked in front, then leaned over to press the wreath against the back wall, making sure that he was still physically under the mistletoe. It may have looked a bit awkward, but it worked well enough.

Tee hummed, then smiled. "I think that's a fine place for it."

However, Tee was, in fact, _not_ standing under the mistletoe. In fact, he was standing just out of reach from the opening Maguro was in.

Maguro tried not to frown as he repositioned himself, standing even more directly under the item. "I think you should get a better look, ★" he suggested.

Tee tilted his head to the side. "I can see perfectly fine from here." Tee inched ever so close to the opening, but he still wasn't under the mistletoe. "It's a good place for it, Maguro."

Maguro was about to whine out of frustration at this point. "But wait, just stand here, it's a better angle for it. See? ★" He said rather straightforwardly, once again holding the wreath up to the wall.

Tee shook his head, thoroughly confused. "I really don't understand why you're insisting on standing in this spot..." Tee said, eyebrows furrowed.

Before Maguro could spout out another smooth excuse, Tee looked up above Maguro. He had been found out. "Hey, what's that plant doing on the ceiling? I don't think plants can grow like that," Tee explained.

Maguro had not planned for this. The question in and of itself had caught him off guard. He didn't think he'd have to _explain_ why he had been standing over this leaf on the ceiling for 5 minutes. This was supposed to be smooth!

"It's uh, sort of another Christmas tradition, ★" Maguro said, mentally preparing himself for and thinking of his next move. "Wanna hear about it? ★"

Tee nodded, his eyes filled with curiosity, causing Maguro to nearly lose his composure. "Yes, tell me."

"The plant, it's a mistletoe. If two people stand under it, then..."

There was a brief silence that seemed to feel like eternity that was filling the space between them. 

"...Then what?"

Maguro had hesitated for a second, but then...

Swiftly and smoothly, Maguro took hold of Tee's wrist and pulled him under the plastic plant. Not wasting a second, he pulled the warmth of Tee's lips into his own, ignoring any second thoughts. Maguro hand still held onto the other's hand, keeping them latched together. It was quick, not lasting more than two seconds, the whole situation causing Maguro's brain to almost overheat, yet making his chest feel relieved of built up tension.

Tee's brain _was_ overheated, and his chest was tight and swelling more than he had ever felt. In fact, the overheating even showed on his face, as it was painted a bright red, and it wouldn't have been surprising if his rapid heartbeat was clearly audible. He quickly brought a gloved hand to his face, to his lips, in attempt to hide his warmth.

Maguro darted his eyes away, but then shrugged, smiling and regaining his composure. "They kiss. ★"

It was Tee's turn to dart his eyes away, towards the floor. "I-I...I didn't know...th-thank you," he stuttered out, barely audible because of his hand.

The sentence nearly brought Maguro out of the moment, making him snicker. "'Thank you?' _That's_ what you say after that? ★"

Tee's face seemed to get even more red, making Maguro almost feel bad for making the boy so embarrassed. Tee hadn't dropped Maguro's hand yet, and he spoke, "W-well, I...I like the tradition..."

Maguro eyes widened a bit in shock at the response. He smiled, chuckling. "Glad to hear it...maybe we can try it more often? ★" Maguro asked, shrugging as he could feel his face matching Tee's current complexion.

Tee ended up smiling as well, still not looking directly at the purple-headed boy. "Y-yes, I think...that could be nice," he noted.

**Author's Note:**

> this took me like 5 hours to publish


End file.
